Evangelion Unit-01
Evangelion Unit-01 and its pilot Shinji Ikari are the main characters from the Neon Genesis Evangelion series. Background Shinji Ikari is the son of Gendo Ikari, the director of a military organization known as NERV. NERV's job is to protect humanity from the Angels, massive monsters that began appearing after a cataclysmic event called the Second Impact. At the age of three, Shinji's mother died, traumatizing him and causing his father to abandon Shinji, leaving him to live with his sensei for the next eleven years. However, when Shinji was fourteen, Gendo called him and asked him to become the pilot of a giant machine known as an Evangelion Unit, which was designed by NERV to combat the Angels. While Shinji refused at first, he agreed to it after seeing the only other Eva pilot NERV had was suffering from severe injuries. Shinji proved to be a surprisingly good pilot, though his passive personality led to him becoming traumatized by all the violence he was witnessing. Powers & Abilities *'Massive Strength, Speed, Durability and Agility.' *'Healing Factor:' If the mech loses a part of its body, it can be regenerated in little time. *'A.T. Field:' Standing for "Absolute Terror Field", and A.T. Field is a field generated by Evangelion Units and Angels. A nearly unbreakable, invisible force field that can only be destroyed by another A.T. Field, or the Lance of Longinus. Equipment *'Progressive Knife:' One of the EVA Units' basic weapons. It's a knife with a blade that vibrates at an extremely high frequency, making it able to cut things at a molecular level. *'Pallet Gun: '''A standard-issue rifle used by all Evangelion Units. It resembles a Steyr ACR combat rifle. This giant automatic rifle is proportionately sized to match the EVAs, so an EVA can wield the rifle just as a human would use a conventional assault rifle. *'Handgun:' Another firearm proportionately sized to match the EVA. It resembles a Desert Eagle Mark XIX. *'Positron Sniper Rifle:' A prototype weapon that's capable of concentrating an entire city's worth of electricity. *'Gatling Gun: A caliber 440mm Gatling Gun. When being fired this weapon drops a large amount of spent shell casings that can destroy several vehicles on the ground. *'''Restraints/Armor: The purple armor that covers the EVA's skin is made of reiforced steel, capable of tanking all sorts of blasts. It also acts as restraints, keeping the EVA under control. Alternate Forms Berserk Mode The EVA reaches this state when Shinji is not able to control it due to his emotions taking over him. While in this mode, the EVA has a beast-like behaviour that makes it very brutal in combat. It is also deadlier due to its lack of morality, and its healing abilities are also improved from before. Eva Pseudo-Evolution During the Near Third Impact, Eva-01 began to evolve into a god-like being, awakening its true power in the process. The eyes, mouth, and any luminescent armor sections began glowing red, and a halo manifested above the Eva's head. As the Eva awakens, Shinji begins to transform into an energy being, at the cost of being unable to turn back. *'''Enhanced A.T. Field: '''Eva-01's awakening greatly increased the capabilities of its A.T. Field. It becomes a much stronger defense, and can even be used offensively, taking the form of a geometric ring that can blast away targets. Eva-01 can also fire the A.T. Field as a destructive beam from its eyes, and even manipulate the field into replacement limbs should it lose one. Feats Strength *Flung around a giant angel. *Destroyed an angel with virtually perfect defence and offence by shooting it with all of the energy in Japan. *Strong enough to restrain the rogue Jet Alone mech. *Held the other two EVA Units. *Destroyed an inverted AT field from within. *Overpowered Unit 03 and threw it around. *Eviscerated Unit 03. *Berserk mode was capable of casually destroying an angel's AT field. *Overpowered the Eva Unit-02. *Its awakening caused an explosion that wiped out the NERV HQ. *Destroyed Rei after she became one with Lilith. *Covered the entire planet with its energy. Speed *Runs faster than a supersonic jet. *Can run fast enough to create sonic booms. *Dodged attacks that were faster than light. Durability *Kept on fighting an angel even after having essential parts of the mech destroyed. *Withstood having an angel self-destruct right next to it. *Withstood attacks from an angel who destroyed buildings with a single hit. *Survived an attack that was able to pierce the mech's chest. *Survived being submerged in lava without special protection. *Withstood an explosion that created a city-wide crater. *Withstood attacks from Unit 03 *Stopped blades capable of shredding parts of the other units. Skill *Destroyed a regenerating angel in perfect synchronization with the EVA Unit-02 Weaknesses *Shinji is mentally unstable, which leads him to a lot of slip-ups when piloting the EVA. *Under its chest plate, the core is located. If it is destroyed, the EVA will stop working. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mechs Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Firearms Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Musicians Category:True Neutral Category:Completed Profiles Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Gainax Category:Japanese Characters Category:Cyborgs